


Not Safe for Overwatch

by Farstrider



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty works from my tumblr, F/F, F/M, I mean it, M/M, Multi, NSFW, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farstrider/pseuds/Farstrider
Summary: A collection of not safe for work content I did over on my tumblr. Featuring mostly McHanzo but a few others scattered in there. Please see notes at the beginning of each chapter for warnings, pairings, ect. To read more see ThreeHanzoMoon on tumblr.





	1. Game, Set, Match

**Author's Note:**

> Ninjas are known for their stealth, speed, and ability to land powerful strikes and be gone before anyone knows what happened. So what happens when your lover, who is a ninja, is challenged to do something during a match. A little fast and furious fun on the battlefield. Are you ready? Jesse sure wasn't.
> 
> nsfw, blow jobs, sex toy, prostate milking, panties, men in panties, gag, public sex, quickie, dirty talk, hints of dom/sub relations, McHanzo

Jesse McCree had a big damn mouth that got him in big damn trouble pretty frequently. Tonight though his mouth had run him into being extra nervous during the night time training practice with the whole team.

While he was very focused on winning (fourth session in a row, thank you kindly) he was also focused on the little remote he had in a belt pocket. Running around on the opposite team was his lover who after a lot of protests agreed to their little challenge.

He adjusted the dial and hoped to hear a grunt somewhere. The vibrator strapped firmly into Hanzo’s sweet peach of an ass had to be going mad now. He’d nearly put too much lube in, worried at first that Hanzo wouldn’t feel it at all but the last he saw the archer he was blushing bright red and blamed it on trying to run after Tracer.

The week before he’d had the infernal thing up his keaster and he’d down right begged Hanzo to take him on the damn payload. Hanzo of course had been evil and made him wait, claiming he was too loud. He had been in the bedroom; babbling and drooling and begging Hanzo to fuck him till next Tuesday.

Well it was Tuesday and his ass clenched in the memory. The trick was to see who lasted longest and didn’t make a mess of themselves. Jesse had lasted 50 minutes. So far 45 had passed. Loser had to find the other and make it up to them on the battlefield.

Jesse knew Hanzo hated to loose.

Moving into a spot often used to recuperate Jesse thought about changing the vibration again when a shadow dropped down from the roof outside the door way and bolted to him, pushing him against the wall.  
  
“Turn it off.” Hanzo’s voice was rough and desperate. Jesse grinned and adjusted the settings again making Hanzo openly moan.  
  
“Nope… or did you lose?” Jesse asked and got a snarl in response. “Gotta show me if you lost.”

The only thing more furious than Hanzo’s glare was the bright scarlet along his cheek bones. Jesse leaned on the wall, looping a thumb behind his BAMF belt buckle and idly rubbing his crotch as Hanzo pulled his pants down. The dark fabric hid the wet spot but not the bright pink panties he wore that were utterly stained, almost to the point of dripping. So sheer was the fabric it was easy to see the outline and color of his still hard cock and the small tremble of his thighs as the vibrator mercilessly prodded him from within.

“That’s quite the mess there Darlin’… how long?”  
  
“34 minutes… and 10 minutes later…” Hanzo looked down and ashamed as the blush moved down his neck. Jesse slid the barrel of Peacemaker down Hanzo’s front and rubbed the cold barrel against the soaked panties, the site at the end digging into Hanzo’s sensitive flesh and earning a high pitched moan.  
  
“Gunna go now for me too Babe?” Jesse asked, rubbing Hanzo with his gun. “Come on now… part of pleasin me is lettin me watch…No hands now up front.” Jesse purred. His hand moved along the controls to a setting he was sure would do it.  
  
Hanzo snarled and lifted the front of his gi out of the way so Jesse could see everything. His bow hand slid behind him to pull and play with the wildly vibrating toy, his chest starting to heave faster and faster.  
  
“Don’t make me wait or someone’s gunna see… come now or not at all.” Jesse warned and smiled damn pleased at himself as the words, the thought of being caught, the shame the thrill sent Hanzo over with a choked breath. The head of his cock slipped out of the panties, thick spurts of cum leaking over the edge and down the front to further ruin the panties, a drop spattering on the floor between his spread legs.  
  
“That’s a good start Darlin’… now how bout you get off those shaky legs and give me my prize.” Jesse grinned, ready to get just what he wanted.  
  
“ _Five minutes, remaining._ ” Athena’s computerized voice called out over the training area. He heard hanzo snarl and pull out a kunai. To his shock he used it to cut either side of the panties off, pulling them forward between his legs to leave his creamed thighs and half hard cock open to the air.  
“Ok now what are you * **mmuph** * Jesse’s jaw dropped as the pink fabric was balled up and stuffed into his opened mouth, a hand pressing the fabric there.

“Silence” Hanzo barked and sunk to his knees in front of Jesse, pulling at his belts and pants. “You will get what you wanted but too much noise and never again.”  
  
Jesse moaned and nodded. He tried to suck in some breath and sucked on the panties instead. If his cock didn’t grow two sizes that moment he wasn’t sure what he felt down south as he tasted Hanzo’s spunk, his sweat, the flavor of his skin uniquely him in a place only Jesse got to taste. He sucked at the fabric, so much stored inside that it made him dizzy.  
  
He let out a muffled cry as he felt cold air on his cock, felt Hanzo’s fingers slide up his crack past his balls through the loop of his pants that had been pulled down to the first belts holding his chaps on. His good hand slid into Hanzo’s hair as the man just sucked him right down and hollowed his cheeks hard. Jesse’s spurs jangled as he tried to re-position himself, leaning back against the wall, hips thrust forward as Hanzo’s shooting fingers slid into his ass. He was looking for something and Jesse nearly panicked.  
  
“Keep those in your mouth or I will tie your mouth shut.” Hanzo warned before going back to the angriest blow job in the universe. Jesse whimpered and sucked at the panties as if it’d give him some relief, some reason to keep quiet. Hanzo’s fingers found their mark, rubbing along the sides and pressing in at Jesse’s hot spot. Jesse howled in protest, stamping a foot but was helpless as Hanzo milked him.

He came embarrassingly fast and hard, bucking into the archer’s mouth. Hanzo didn’t let up on the pressure he had on Jesse’s prostate until Jesse sagged against the wall and went soft in his mouth. Hanzo pulled the vibrator out of himself with a relieved sigh from where he knelt, removing the condom it was wrapped in and while Jesse was dazed put it within the now dry cowboy.

“Open” Hanzo ordered as he stood, taking the spit soaked panties from Jesse’s slack jaws before tying them around Jesse’s hips like a bikini bottom. They didn’t fit around the front well, forcing his soft cock to press up over the edge onto his belly. The back getting stuck into Jesse’s crack and pushing the vibrator further in. He then pulled Jesse’s boxers back up and redressed him quickly.

“Four minutes McCree.” Hanzo pulled his own pants back up and ignored the hard on he had again. He then tapped Jesse’s chest with the end of an arrow before running off.

_McCree Eliminated by Hanzo_

Jesse sobbed a little as he forced himself to stand, the vibrations far too close to his overstimulated prostate. Milked… well he was a cowboy.

He winced at the sound of Athena’s voice as he tried to rejoin the fight after the mandatory 30 second wait.

_Tracer Eliminated by Hanzo_

_Zenyatta Eliminated by Hanzo_

_Genji Eliminated by Hanzo_

_Reinheardt Eliminated by Hanzo_

Win some lose some…As far as Jesse was concerned

_Blue team Wins_

This was a win.


	2. Mama Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things go wrong on a Blackwatch mission they go wrong. Waiting for pickup Gabriel Reyes has to figure out how to keep his young agent from dying due to his injuries. Too bad the best way to save him will only help the Cowbrat's infatuation with his mentor. There's no living with Jesse McCree but there's no living without him either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw, hurt/comfort, male lactation, nursing, gore though not explicit, mention of experimentation, McReyes & Reaper76

Gabriel tried to think who the fuck he pissed off to end up where he was. How many things had to just go ass over kettle wrong to end up in this fucking situation. The mission was done but had gone to utter hell. They’d nearly been blown up. Gabriel had narrowly missed getting his head smashed by debris but for the most part he was fine.

A cough came from his lap and Gabriel looked down at the idiot of a teen who’d taken not just a few shots to the body armor but a blow to the head that had been meant for him. In truth…his gut went cold as he thought about it… Jesse was in very bad shape. He did what he could for the kid, got them to a safe spot if small and enclosed waiting for pickup, but now they had to wait.

He tightened the belt around McCree’s upper left arm, down near the elbow. Then there was that…or what was left of that. Damnit the kid didn’t have time…

As McCree moved and groaned and tears started to fall again from the pain Gabe could do nothing about he felt a pain in his chest. No, he told himself, it wasn’t from the situation. God he didn’t need to encourage the pup but he was still Gabe’s responsibility.

No he and Jack had gotten into a tiff about the operation and he hadn’t been milked since Tuesday and if his watch was right (after he rubbed Jesse’s blood off the face of it) it was now Sunday.

“Fuck”

He could tell Jesse was trying damn hard to keep quiet, to be tough, to be a bad ass for his boss and idol. The tears didn’t help and he could see fear in his eyes when they opened all the way. He was shaking hard and trying not to shake…

“…don’t wanna die…” Were Gabe a softer man he’d tear up himself. The abject fear in the boy’s voice seemed only to harden his resolve… and make his damn tits hurt.

He remembered the grumpy ol white men at the Institute that were in charge of the whole Super Soldier program. The same fuckers who told him the ‘abnormal lactation’ was just a side effect of his new situation also told him never under any circumstances share the stuff outside of anyone in the program. Fuck they still asked for monthly samples to check levels of their precious serum. He hated pump n dump days.

He also knew his ‘side effect’ could heal. It worked on Jack after they’d had a punch down, drag out fight which ended in a hell of a hate fuck. They’d damn near cracked Jack’s desk in half and moved it a couple of inches with how hard Gabe rode him and let the fucker nurse afterwards because he’d gotten Gabe so worked up.

The black eye was gone before he’d finished with one side.

True Jack also had the same stuff flowing in his veins and he’d been exposed to Gabe’s milk since they’d been partnered back in the program. Gabe looked down at Jesse, moving his left arm up to keep it elevated and earning another muffled cry.

Who the fuck did he piss off to end up like this?

“Kid? Gunna do something and you gotta fucking swear you will never ever mention it under pain of death to anyone.” Gabe muttered more than ordered. He managed to hike up his shirt and get Jesse sitting up without hurting what was left of his mangled arm. “Thirsty kid?”

Jesse nodded, licking blooded and chapped lips. Gabe frowned and wet his own thumb in his mouth before smudging the pad across Jesse’s lips. Hell if he’d let the kid do this with scratchy skin.

He grabbed the back of Jesse’s head and neck firmly but moved gently to guide his face to his chest. “Just like your mama did, mijo.” he urged. Maybe the kid was out of it enough, maybe the shit he read about people when in a weakened state or exhausted would suckle if presented the opportunity was true, but after a few clumsy seconds McCree had his lips around Gabe’s puffy nipple and started to suck.

Gabe pulled his beanie down lower on his head and grunted. It ached, it hurt, the first few pulls always did and the idiot didn’t know what he was doing. Gabriel pushed the kid’s face closer until he felt a proper seal. The kid’s tongue wrapped around the bottom of his nipple and he pulled…

Both groaned a little as the first spurt landed on McCree’s tongue. He tried to pull back but Gabe, who was looking anywhere but down, wouldn’t let him.

“Suck and drink and maybe you won’t die out here.” Gabe ordered and felt relief as McCree redoubled his concussed efforts to do as ordered.

Gabe shifted the boy in his lap for a better position, pulled his shirt back over to cover McCree so he wouldn’t look but it made it worse. He was so warm compared to McCree’s cooling body. Blood loss, shock, concussion…the words played in his head making him cradle (fucking _cradle and rock_ ) the gunslinger in his arms and lap as he nursed.

Gabe refused to look down but he could hear just fine. The wet sucking noises, the slurps as McCree tried to get the technique down. He grunted and moaned a little as he swallowed - one part relief one part pain. He’d inhaled some smoke and his throat was raw. That faded though as the serum in Gabe started to work on McCree. Soon it was gentle noises, slurps and sucks and little hums.

The pressure in his chest changed from being milk heavy to too many feelings. He glared a damn hole in the wall  trying not to think about any of it.

It was oddly nice to have the kid in his arms, plant and obedient, as he drank deeply from what Gabe offered. A hard kick of paternal protection (maybe a little maternal instinct?) assaulted Gabe’s ribs when Jesse pulled off a moment to breath and hiccup. It only made the kid sob in pain.

“shh… “ Gabe pulled his shirt up so he could guide McCree’s lips back to his tit, watched his eyes close and see in the scant light of the street lamps outside tracks of tears and sluggish blood. “Keep drinking.”

He hated it. He hated how vulnerable the kid was, how he knew this was only going to fucking make life harder with the pup at his heels, how he just wanted the kid to be ok and to get this damn pressure off his chest.

When Gabe shifted Jesse to the other side, putting the stump of his arm up on Gabe’s shoulder he started to cry in earnest, wailing in pain. Gabe muttered assurances, nothing words ( it meant nothing) to try and sooth him and get him to empty the other still swollen tit.

He hated the sight of Jesse’s eyes closing as he nursed, the trickle of milk down his chin. Slob. He didn’t realize he watched McCree suckle for a good long while with a hand rubbing absently at the kid’s belly until he fell asleep. At least asleep he’d stop making those noises that made milk dribble out of his nipple like it was now, cold and exposed without McCree’s mouth and tongue to wrap around it. At least he couldn’t cry in pain. He brushed a bloody strand out of Jesse’s face and just watched him sleep.

There would be NO living with Jesse Fucking McCree after this.

At least he’d live.


	3. Moral Officer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the communal bathing area of the Watchpoint there is a thick partition with a small door. Most assume it's a closet, or at least act like it is. Every Sunday someone is assigned to be the Moral Officer and for 5 hours their duty is to please whoever comes to visit those showers. It's Hanzo's turn and while everyone is eager to compare one Shimada to another Hanzo worries he may not be up to the task.  
> It is his duty; however, and Hanzo hates to fail at anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emesis, gang bang, over stimulation, fucking machine, unknown partners, cunnilingus, praise kink, daddy kink, aftercare, crying, BDSM and Bondage, and explicit sexual content. 76/Hanzo/Lucio and others
> 
> Bonus points if you guess who's visiting Hanzo in the comments.

The little chime in the tight dark space tells him he has 30 minutes left. The one before went off four times and the single one, he learned, meant 30 minutes had passed. When it went off five times he was finished his job as Moral Officer for the week.

He never knew it would be this hard.

The closet of a space is dark, made more so by the blindfold over his eyes that also covers his ears making voices hard to hear but his own noises terribly loud. The padded seat he lays on almost hurts, the incessant gentle sucking and tugging of the sleeve attached to a machine beneath him almost hurts his cock as much as the tight ring that keeps him from getting any less than half hard. His chest aches in ways it hasn’t in a long time from the clamps and how they sway as he’s fucked hard from behind for the umpteenth time that day. The little vibrators go off every 10 minutes and he hopes it’s sweat dripping down his chest and not something worse.

He hurts… in all the best ways and it’s had tears come to his eyes each time he’s pulled to orgasm since second bell.

All he can smell is the salt sweet of a cunt pressed to his face from the hole before his mouth. He has a rest for his head when he tires, it makes getting throat fucked easy almost, but this takes more effort. He can barely hear the voice of the woman who’s grinding into his chin and tongue, swears he can hear nails scraping the tile wishing to grab his hair and force his face deeper into her folds. His tongue finds the plush pearl near the bottom of her slit, swirling and curling around it hard, sucking hard at it when her hips rise enough to bring it closer.

Heat flushes against his face, muscles tense and shiver, a scream rings dully in his ears as his face is coated with thick gushes of nectar. He drinks deep of what she gives him, only stopping when she pulls away and lips press to his own to sloppily make out and share her taste between them. Her mouth tastes of candy and her own salt.

The clamps buzz and sway, making him choke back a scream as they go off. Candy lips peck his sweetly before the cover is put back over the hole and he’s left in the dark again.

Behind him the long cock spreading him open speeds up as the man he services nears his end. Not as thick as some of the cock’s that had been up his ass today (and thankfully there was plenty of lube the first few had been hard for his neglected hole to take). Hanzo sobbed into the wall in front of him as the sleeve sucking at his cock and the hammer like pace behind him forced him to orgasm again. Shortly as the painful euphoria passed he felt heat spill and pool into his gut which grumbled.

He felt overloaded everywhere.

When he entered he’d seen a container below the machine before he had been blindfolded by his brother. He wondered how full it was with his own cum. Worried at how long it would take to void himself of all the spunk pumped into him over the last four and a half hours. God he didn’t even know how he’d move. His arms had long gone limp against his back, loosely tied so he wouldn’t mess with anything. His prosthetics had been removed so the knee pads only worked so much to support him. Only belts strapped him to the bench kept him in place if it weren’t for the occasional spit roast.

He was vulnerable and it scared him. It hit him hard as the wall near his mouth opened and an insistent cock – thick and broad and hot – pressed to his lips. He didn’t know how he’d get out of here without help. How the others would see the mess he was. Who would help him clean up? Would they even be appreciative?

He hadn’t exactly made a lot of friends over the last few months of being at the Watchpoint. The only person he thought might care besides his brother was McCree and he’d had chores that sent him out of the watchpoint for the whole day. He shuddered at the thought of his brother seeing him like this.

You deserve this, the darker part of his head told him, as he parted his lips and relaxed his throat. The cock before him pressed in quickly, making his jaw ache as more just kept coming and fucking his sore throat. You deserve to be used. They have the right. For what you did to their comrade, your brother, this should be your fate until they tire of your use.

It scared him. Those thoughts, how his body ached wishing for it to end but craved the contact. A decade of denying any touch, even his own, and now here he was being used for nearly five straight hours. The big hands at his ass through the hole in the wall, too thick digits inspecting his wrecked hole, gauging if it was ready for what the hands had to give, frighten him for a moment. If they were that big how big was what was to follow?

He sobbed, choked on the cock in his throat, flinched from the touch and tried to move but he couldn’t. Panic came in the dark and made his throat twitch on the insistent cock deep in his throat, made his reflex flutter and twist until he felt his stomach heave in rebellion.

Cum and acid came out of his nose as he tried to empty his gut, to cry, and to do his job all at the same time. The noise he made only served to make it worse and he couldn’t breath. The cock didn’t care, just tried to fuck through the convulsing tightness until the world went away.

The world came back to a cacophony of voices and many hands on his feverish skin. Sturdy arms held him up and rubbed his back as he wretched and coughed. His stomach ached from the force of it, fat tears staining the blind fold. He could feel cum stuck in his sinuses and he tried to sniff. It only made things worse and he heaved again while sobbing.

“That’s it… let it all out.” The voice was gruff in his ears but he did as told, heaving and sobbing until he had nothing left. His jaw ached so he just let his mouth hang open, felt drool and bile drop from his lips though didn’t hear it spat into the bowl or on the floor. “You did such a good job. You hung in there really well.”

“How’s he doin?” More hands touch him and he flinches hard “shhh… it’s ok. Just checking you over ok Hanzo? Just wanna be sure you didn’t breath in anything you weren’t supposed to.” The touch is gentle, hands smooth and small as they inspect his neck and press something cold to his aching chest. “Can we get those clamps off him?”

“Gunna hurt here Champ.” The first voice says as the clamps are removed and Hanzo sobs in pain and pleasure when the pressure is released. He shudders hard as the pain sets in from being clamped for so long. “That’s a good boy. You are doing great. I know it hurts but it’ll go away soon. Such a brave boy.”

“I think he’s gotten everything out of his system. You told him to eat something before we started right? I don’t think he’s had anything but cum on his stomach all day.” The gentle hands come back and sooth the aches away. Something cooling is spread along chafed and aching skin. “Hanzo I’m going to take the blindfold off now. Keep your eyes closed for a few minutes.”

The Shimada heir hates himself for the whine he lets out as the blind fold is removed, revealing red rimmed eyes and tear stains. His face feels flushed and he sniffs again, more tears falling. He can see himself in a mirror, lips bruised, face pale but dotted with little red spots. He must have thrown up hard enough to break the vessels in his face. His hair is a mess, cum stains his beard and there is a pool under his hips that is slowly growing. Hanzo closed his eyes against the shameful sight of himself. Any moment now he was sure they’d leave him.

“Too much huh Champ?” 76 cooed to him, stroking his cheek. It’s his arms he’s held in as Lucio worked the cock ring off of him and rubbed salve into redden skin. “I’m sorry I should have done better to tell you how this worked. You did such a good job though. You put up with it all so well.” The praise almost hurts as much as the ache in his chest and throat. “It’s ok to cry you probably feel too much all over.” The soldier added and was rewarded with a tiny whimper. “Poor sweet boy. Let’s get you cleaned up huh?”

As 76 stood Hanzo began to shake again. “Hush it’s all right. I got you. I’m not going to let you fall.” Hanzo whined as he was carried to one of the baths. 76 got in with the archer in his arms, lowering them both slowly into the warm water. “Going to let you soak a bit. I won’t leave you though. We’ll get you cleaned up and maybe a little something on your belly and you can go have a nice long nap.”

That sounded nice. The water felt good though stung his ass and insides a bit. The water held his weight and didn’t brush or tug or vibrate anything too weary for any such stimulation. The water sloshed a bit as another body got in with them and a gentle cloth ran over his skin. He could faintly hear music.

“Just going to clean you up ok Hanzo?” He blinked Lucio into focus past the tears. The musician smiled sweetly at him, gently wiping the tracks of tears off his face. “There’s those pretty eyes. You did a great job. You took care of us let us take care of you.”

“did…what…deserved.” His voice sounds horrid even to his own ears, broken hours ago and made worse from the choking incident.

“You deserve to feel good.” Lucio corrected. “To be taken care of for all the nice things you did. We pushed it too far. We see that now. Have you done anything like this before? Just nod or shake your head ok? Gotta rest your voice.”

Hanzo shook his head before resting it against the Soldier’s shoulder, too heavy to keep up.

“Have you been with anyone before? Like in the last few years?” Lucio asked getting another shake of the head. A few questions later his yes and no answers have Lucio leaning in to kiss his temple. “So besides in your teenage years you haven’t done anything at all… oh Honey you shoulda said something.”

“had…to do duty.” To do the task assigned him. To please his fellow team mates. To be useful. He felt his chest go tight again. “was I wrong? Did I fail?”

“No you didn’t do anything wrong.” 76 soothed, rubbing his stomach rather than his sensitive chest. “We didn’t ask you enough questions before we brought you in on this. You weathered it well though. Just rest ok we’ll take care of you.”

Things got fuzzy then as Hanzo felt lips press to his temple and gentle hands rub away aches and pains. Tears still fell unwanted and unabated. He did good even though he failed. He hadn’t made it the full time but he’d pleased everyone. He must have dozed or something for a few moments. When he came back to himself he was dry, wrapped up in a soft blanket, head pillowed on a strong shoulder. He made the barest sound of distress at having to suffer his own weight and arms tightened around him.

“Easy…just taking you back to your room.” 76 whispered to him. “Lucio went to get you something to eat. I’ll stay with you even after you go to sleep. You were such a good boy. So sweet for not complaining. You did a good job.” His praise made Hanzo’s face feel hot and chest get tight, for once not from panic. “Such a pretty thing you are. Don’t you worry we’ll take good care of you ok? Get a few days of rest. You did such a good job Champ.”

Hanzo nodded and closed his eyes, leaning into strong arms that shored him up. “Thank you for trusting us. Thank you for making us all feel good today. I’m proud of you, Champ. Just rest. Daddy’s got you.” He felt embarrassed at how those last words made him feel. Safe and cared for and warm. He let out a shaky breath and let the last of his barriers down. Tears fell but he didn’t care. He’d be taken care of. He was safe.

“That’s my good boy.” 76 praised before kissing the top of his head. “Daddy’s proud of you.”


	4. Every Inch, Every Ounce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once a month Hanzo and Jesse take turns being a play thing for their lover. This time it's Jesse's turn to be the toy but he isn't really prepared for what Hanzo has in mind for him. The archer hasn't missed how his lover frowns at his hairy body, the soft edges, thick thighs or sagging stomach. He intends to make sure McCree is keenly aware of how Hanzo feels about his lover's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Body Worship, negative body image, light bondage, spoiling, Hanzo being sweet, Jesse not knowing how to handle it.

The lights were low in their shared room, air warm and filled with spicy incense. McCree flexed for the umpteenth time against the broad ribbons holding his arms along the arms of the chair he slouched in. Hanzo had been very particular about tonight. Once a month one of them got to play as they pleased and tonight was his turn to be the plaything.

To his surprise, unlike the last time which found him hogtied in beautiful ways seconds from walking in the door, Hanzo started slow. He made a wonderful dinner they ate outside, the archer sitting in his lap while he was hand fed. Every bite tasted delicious, flavor and texture thrilling his tongue as much as his lover slowly grinding into his lap. After the meal Hanzo brought him inside and ran a hot bath, taking time to let Jesse soak in sweet smelling salted water. Every time Jesse protested Hanzo hushed him with a kiss. Lord almighty the man made him cum from a damn foot rub.

“This is just the start.” Hanzo had told him as he cleaned McCree up and kissed his softening cock above the water. “Tonight is for you. Relax and let me, as you say, put the loving to you.”

Of course that wasn’t how the phrasing went but it was hard to focus as he slouched now in the desk chair, pillows behind his back to support the supine position, and watched Hanzo. It had started out simply enough, kisses and gentle massage of McCree’s hand and arms. Butterfly kisses along small scars, broad licks along bigger ones, like he was trying to mend it with the touch. McCree thought it sweet but when Hanzo reached his chest, lips pressed in a long slow touch to a wound he’d taken for the Archer he felt… something twist in his chest.

It only amplified as Hanzo moved south, across his hair chest which Hanzo rubbed his nose in scenting deeply before teasing a nipple. “You have such beautiful breasts, my love.” He cooed “soft and warm and just for me to play with. The perfect pillows and they are all mine.”

“Ain’t as nice as yours darl…”

“Hush…” Hanzo twisted a nipple for silence “Relax and listen. Feel.”

Hanzo’s hands ran along his sides, slowing to circle ticklish spots. McCree’s stomach churned with a strange sensation – ticklish and pleasurable – like he didn’t know how to process such a light touch that usually brought laughter. “I love how a bare touch here has you writhing.” Hanzo narrated before he brought his lips to the spots on his ribs. “I love the free laugh you let loose. Tears of happiness in your eyes if I go too long. I love how when I press to you here you are solid yet soft.”

McCree only struggles when Hanzo reached his stomach, rubbing his face into fuzz and pudge. “I love this too you know? Soft yet solid. So warm and yielding. Inviting.” Each praise is followed by kisses, touches, exploration that keeps twisting something painful in McCree’s chest.

“You say my body is perfect.” Hanzo rested his chin in McCree’s belly button, lips whispering into the gentle swell of his stomach. The words reverberate through his ‘hated pudge’ as his throat presses to it. “It is harsh and unyielding. A body built to withstand the pains of life yet I still feel them. I’m never strong enough.”

McCree whimpered when Hanzo’s tongue delved into his belly button, dragged along stretch marks, teeth nibbling along where the definition of his hipbone used to be. “You though…hard and strong. You are so strong my love. Strong but soft. Your body has lived life. It has not tried to shy away from it.”

His hands run along his parted thighs, tracing stretch marks on the inside. “I never fear falling from your grasp.” Hanzo said as he kissed along the space between McCree’s stomach and thigh. “I never fear being hurt when we are together. So gentle. So kind. Even when you fuck me into a stupor and leave bruises for days.” His lips linger on a peppering of freckles. “I love these, under all your warm fur, your own constellations. Did you sun naked as a child to get so sun kissed?”

“You’re perfect.” The words feel like a punch in his chest as Hanzo keeps…worshiping his body. His fat, flabby, fuzzy body that’s a pale comparison from his best days in Blackwatch. “Life has made you hard but you’ve kept your softness. Not just in your body but in your heart.” Hanzo looks up at him from his knee, fingers carding through his wild pubes. “I know you have no love of your body. I see you in the mirror. I see you struggle now and then with your gear or your jeans. How you shy away and wish the lights off.”

“Darlin…” It sounds so pathetic to Jesse when he says it. More sounds, pathetic and soft like his damn body, bubble up from his throat as Hanzo lifts both his legs, forcing the chair to lean back and rest on the edge of the bed. All of Hanzo’s kissing and licking has made the inside of his thighs, darkened from rubbing together, slick. Just enough to feel the press of his lover’s cock between them, to move easily. McCree can’t keep them from trembling.

“I love every inch, every ounce, every mark on you.” Hanzo said as he slowly fucked McCree’s thighs. Even when they tensed up as Hanzo’s cock nudged his balls they were still soft. “Mmmmnn so sweet you are to me, my love. So warm and inviting. I envy you, you know. I am too afraid to let life show on me sometimes. My brave, beautiful, sweet love. If I could show you anything at all let me show you how good you are just as you are.”

The slow grind continues and Jesse’s chest hurts. Hurts in sweet ways that make him sob. Hanzo leans forward, still fucking his thighs, to lick and kiss away tears. To rain complements upon his lips and cheeks. They kiss as Hanzo brings himself off with just the soft flesh of McCree’s thighs, splashing hot cum along McCree’s soft cock. McCree’s breath hitches as Hanzo kneels between his legs and cleans the mess he made, sucking his soft length, lapping at his thighs and belly before resting against him.

“I love you. Every inch. Every ounce. I know you love me with all of you too.”


End file.
